


He Will Call The King's Name

by Psyga315



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: The Illagers have figured it out... They know how to create their own Steve... But it comes at a terrible cost.
Kudos: 20





	He Will Call The King's Name

**Author's Note:**

> [This theory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeGsKlvvXi0) inspired the drabble.
> 
> And before you ask, yes, the title is a reference to CaptainSparklez's song, "Fallen Kingdom".

The Illagers have finally cracked the code. Stack blue wool on top of cyan wool…

Instead of a Pumpkin head, they implanted a block of lapis lazuli, carved in the image of Steve’s head, then plop it onto the stack. The stack came to life… It was a complete replica of Steve, except there were no eyes, only white lights. This fake Steve looked to the Illagers…

And by daylight, the entire tribe was gone, replaced only with zombies and skeletons. They viewed the false Steve as their hero as they trekked through the brine that was the entire world.


End file.
